A Daughter's Heritage
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Part two to my Phoebe's Daughter Trilogy-Six years later. There will come a time when the Charmed Ones must step down and let their children step up. That time is now and this is why. One-shot


**A/N**: Here's the one-sot sequel to Promises of the Heart. I hope you like it.

* * *

A Daughter's Heritage

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Six years after Promises of the Heart**

Walking into the Manor, 10-year-old Paytin Halliwell dropped her backpack just inside the entry. She sensed something evil and ran half a block from school, hid behind a line of trees, and Hearted here. Since Aunt Piper didn't like her cousins Wyatt and Chris, Orbing in (unless absolutely necessary), she'd Hearted to the doorstep and walked in.

For some reason, ever since she was little, Paytin could sense when something evil was near. Her Aunt Piper once told her that it was because of the connection between her mother and something called the Nexus that lived under the house. She'd never actually seen it, of course, because it was said to have been sealed forever many years before she was born, but she still found herself wondering if that was why she could feel their presence.

Even now, she could remember when a demon shimmered into the kitchen at their house. She could remember how scared she felt, but also how confident her mom was. She was amazing that day. Paytin hadn't really seen her mom fight until then. She had her eyes covered, but she peeked through her fingers. Turning, to the left, she looked in the mirror and realized how much she really did look like Phoebe, even though she wouldn't openly admit it.

Hearing a loud _'CRASH'_ from upstairs, Paytin started to run, but when she heard someone scream, she Hearted upstairs, knowing that the person was way more important than rules. She appeared outside the attic door.

"Okay, now where is everyone?" She whispered. One thing she definitely learned from Phoebe, was that if information on a demon was present, never go in unprepared because you never know what you could learn.

"Piper, look out!" She heard her mom yell. A crash came from inside the room. _'Sounds like something broke.'_ Paytin thought.

"Energy ball!" She heard Paige yell.

_'Okay, uses energy balls.'_ Paytin put into her memory.

"Well, well...you're very smart, witch." Said a man's voice. "But unfortunately for you, no one can stop me."

Paytin heard the energy ball moving, but never heard it connect. She felt an intense pain in her stomach that brought her to her knees, looking down she saw blood. _'W-wait a sec, i-if I'm bleeding then who-' _Just then, an all-too-familiar scream hit her ears.

"Mom!" Paytin yelled Hearting in. She saw a figure in mid-flight. Immediately realizing who it was, Paytin targeted the landing and Hearted over. Then using levitation, she caught her mom before she collided with anything else.

"P-Paytin? You shouldn't be here, honey. You should be in school." Phoebe told her as she lowered herself to the floor.

"Aunt Paige, can you take care of Mom for me?" Paytin asked, completely ignoring her mom's statement. Paige too was about to ask why she wasn't in school, then she saw Paytin's eyes held a fire that she had never seen before. It wasn't ferocious, by any means, it was pure determination. Paige Orbed over and took her sister from her niece.

"Paytin, you shouldn't be here. I don't want you to be hurt." Phoebe told her. When their eyes met, she too saw the determination in her daughter's eyes.

"I know Mom, but you can't protect me from this forever." Paytin told her, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm not afraid. That's what you taught me...to stand up for what I believe in and protect who I love. I'm ready to stand on my own two feet for a change. Can't you just let me try?" She asked.

Phoebe exchanged a look with Paige who nodded. "Be careful." Paytin noticed an energy ball coming for her, she Hearted, appeared right in front of it, and flicked it away with her wrist.

"Well, I thought I recognized you, you little brat." He told her. Looking at him, Paytin realized that it was the same demon from years ago.

"I've grown up. I'm not the same scared little girl anymore." Paytin said moving toward him.

She flicked her right wrist and his arm went to flames. Unknown to her, another demon appeared behind her. She felt a piercing pain in her lower back, followed by a scream, and then she saw scorch marks where he had been. Smirking, she looked over to see her Aunt Piper conscious again.

"I won't do anymore." Piper said getting to her feet. "I know this is your fight." Paytin nodded, turning her attention back to the problem at hand as Piper walked over to her sisters.

"See, I'm not as helpless as demons think I am. When I come over here, I train with Wyatt and Chris." She said looking at her mom, who didn't seem surprised at all.

"You may train with them, but that doesn't mean you can beat me." He said, smiling. Paytin tried to blow him up, but he reformed, along with his arm which she was sure she destroyed before. "See, you don't have a chance." He told her laughing.

"Mom...?" Phoebe looked at her. "Is that why you used that power that day?" She asked. Phoebe nodded. Paytin noticed the pain in her stomach was disappearing rapidly. _'Well, this is interesting.'_ Paytin thought. _'I don't have that power, well not exactly, but I think I can make it work.'_

"Oh, looking to mommy for help? How sweet. But this won't be!" He yelled sending, what looked like twenty fireballs in Phoebe direction. Right before they hit her, Phoebe exchanged glances with her sisters who backed away. "See, even they know when they're beaten."

"MOM!" Paytin screamed. She could feel the power rising inside her, almost flowing from the tips of her fingers. She looked at her aunts, who smiled, it was then she realized why they let her mom get hurt. Phoebe knew that her daughter couldn't find the power on her own. In fact, it was her anger that unlocked it all those years ago to save her.

"No, they're far from beaten. They're the Charmed Ones and sometimes they don't know when to quit. See, in letting that happen they knew the power would come to the surface. The power that I need right now is tied to both the anger I have for you and the devotion and love I have for the other three people in this room." Paytin said looking down and seeing the lightning at her fingertips.

"You're still young. I know you can't control it."

"No, I can't yet. That's how dangerous it is." Paytin said, her eyes now turning the same color as the energy. "But I do know that if you ever come back after this, it's going to hurt tenfold!" Paytin said as she unleashed her newfound power in fury. "My mom vowed to protect me and now I can return some of the favor!" Paytin said as he burst into flames.

She turned around to see Phoebe walking toward her, almost stumbling. Paytin ran and caught her before she hit the floor. Clapping could be heard from behind her, she looked over her mom's shoulder to see Wyatt and Chris standing in the doorway.

"Now that's power. It's not raw energy. It's the emotions that bring it out." Wyatt said walking over, Chris going over to his mom and Aunt Paige.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Phoebe was in too much pain to speak and could only nod in approval.

"Here Pay. Let me take a look at her." Wyatt said, dropping to his knees.

"Wyatt, what's taking so long?" Paytin asked. Something didn't feel right. Paytin thought it was odd that all the fireballs only hit one particular spot: her chest. _'W-was the demon hoping to kill her?'_ Paytin wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't have a strong enough bond with her." He told her. His healing just wouldn't stay in one spot...like the power itself couldn't decide where to heal.

"What does that mean?" Paytin asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Wyatt, sh-she's not gonna-" Paytin couldn't finish her question as someone's hand pulled at her shirt. She looked down to see Phoebe mouth the word "No".

"Aunt Paige, can you come over a second?" Wyatt asked. He saw her cross her arms. "Please." He finished with a smile in his lips. She nodded and left Chris to heal his mom's bruised shoulder from colliding with the door previously.

"What is it?" Paige asked as she knelt beside him.

"My powers just don't wanna stick there. It's like my powers think the injury doesn't exist."

"No, you're right. You don't have a strong enough bond with her to do this on your own." Paige said looking at her niece.

"Then what about you? You're her sister...maybe you can do something." Paytin asked. Paige thought it sounded more like a plea.

"No, normally I would yes, but not for this. Wyatt, if this were Piper, what would you do?" Paige asked. Wyatt knew there was more of an answer than, "I'd heal her."

"Wait, I'd have an easier time doing it then because she's my mom so," He looked to Paige who nodded, and stood again, walking back over to her eldest sister. "A parent-child bond?" He wondered aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Paytin asked, tears running down her face.

"Don't cry. I know what she means. She used Mom as an example. Here, give me your hand." Wyatt told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're her daughter. This demon was after both of you, so you can help me heal her." He answered. Still unsure, Paytin released her grip on Phoebe with one hand taking Wyatt's. "Just relax. It's gonna be okay." He told her. "Look, it's already working." She looked to see the golden light was taking away the gaping hole in her mom's chest.

"Gee, it's no wonder she couldn't speak." Paytin said.

"You're just realizing that now? Boy, you really are my daughter." Phoebe said smiling. Wyatt let go of Paytin's hand and walked over to Chris.

"Pay-Paytin, sweetie..." Phoebe said, nearly out of breath.

"Oh Mom! I thought something wasn't gonna work and-and..."

"I-I know, but c-could you loosen your grip. I'm starting to see stars and it's only two in the afternoon." Phoebe said. Instantly Paytin let go. This caused laughter from the group by the Book of Shadows, but being her daughter, Paytin wasn't embarrassed as she began to laugh right along with them. She stood up.

"For your first battle, you did remarkably well, Paytin." Piper said walking over.

"Yeah, I was actually surprised you didn't just storm in." Phoebe said standing.

"Always be prepared...take advantage of the situation." Paytin said.

"Ha! See I did teach her something having to do with fighting demons!" Phoebe said as Paige walked over laughing.

"Yes, yes you did." She looked at Piper. "You know, based on their performance, do you guys think it's time to teach them the ropes, in actual situations and not just in my class?"

"Yeah, I think they're all ready." Phoebe answered, hugging Paytin.

"It's time for the Charmed Ones to take a step down and let the three of them step up." Piper said.

"Does that mean you won't help us?" Chris asked as he and Wyatt walked over.

"Oh, by all means, no. The three of you are just starting out. You'll need the guidance of three witches who know what they're doing." Paige said.

"Hmmm. Any idea where we could find a couple?" Wyatt asked.

"Think you're so smart? We'll see how the three of you fair in a multiple demon battle." Phoebe said.

"We'll take it slow and work up. With us behind you, you'll do just fine." Piper said.

The six of them walked out of the attic. Piper, Phoebe and Paige knew they had their work cut out for them, but they knew the future of mankind was in very capable hands. And hey, if it wasn't they'd learn.

The End

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? I know its short and it isn't one of my chapter stories, but these little inbetween ones keep me from getting total writer's block.

Until next time...

**Please R&R.**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


End file.
